Shattering World
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Zero, the god of this world, sees only the evil, and he decides to destroy this world and recreate a better one.  Could the human he fell in love with save this world from destruction?


I love the world so much.

The people are nice and caring.

Nature is lush and bountiful.

Children are small and silly.

Adults are strict but gentle.

I love this world of ours.

But I can't stay in this world.

I can't pretend to be normal.

I can't pretend to be a human.

I can't even make any history.

All I am is a stain in time.

Something that shouldn't be on our world,

Something that could destroy the world.

But I can't help staying here,

Even with the risk of the world perishing.

It's so lovely I don't want to leave.

But I know what will happen if I don't,

The world will perish at my touch.

I saw the good and evil.

The good and evil perfectly balanced,

But I knew it was slowly tipping towards the evil.

I had to do something about it,

But I didn't like the idea of destroying earth.

If it came down to it,

I know I had no choice but to do just that.

Lately I have been distracted.

Someone caught my eye,

And it's odd for someone like me to have affections.

I never expected it to happen,

But I slowly found myself falling in love.

In love with a mere human.

We had short meetings,

But it was worthwhile.

I came to know more of the human.

All I can think of is that human.

I could only think of that human.

The love in my heart was growing.

I wanted my love returned,

But I knew it shouldn't be.

I didn't want to see,

To see the impending truth.

I didn't know what to do.

Fall in love or

End the world?

Today was the last day for earth. It was unchangeable. The fate of earth was sealed on this day as prophesized by the god who descended. That god was a ticking time bomb. He first saw the good of the world, but he eventually was introduced to the dark side. His mind was being changed slowly. He wanted to purge this world of all its evil, but he also understood that with good there is also evil. He couldn't make up his mind, but his mind was being made by someone else. Someone was slowly influencing his thoughts and emotions. Now the fate of the earth lay on that person. And that person was the one the god fell in love with. What befalls earth depended on that mans answer. If he answered yes, the god would have let the earth be. If he answered no, the god would have shattered everything living on the world. Just what will happen to the poor earth? Will it be saved and left alone or will it be condemned and everything shattered?

Feelings pooled into one question,

I hesitantly asked fearing.

My denial grew with each silent second.

Will it come to destruction?

If I looked up to disgust,

I fear for the world.

"Kaname i I have something important to tell you." I grabbed his wrist with a lax grip trying to get him to stop. He turned around to look at me waiting. We were alone on a stray mountain path to his cabin. It seemed the perfect time to ask logically. If it all took a wrong time, he would soon be gone. If it turned out fine, everything would be grand. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and I spoke with a sincere soft voice. "I want you to know something that concerns you." I paused trying to gather courage from within. "I want you to know that I like you," I blurted out. He let go of my hand, and I felt a bit hurt. But he didn't say anything yet, so I could be a little hopeful.

He sighed closing his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how to say this gently Zero." He stopped rubbing his nose and reopened his eyes. They were so cold and distant. "I can not return your feelings. I want to be honest with you though. I like you, but I don't love you. I have someone else I love." I could hear my heart beat slowly declining, loud in my ears. He gave me a soft reassuring smile and pat my shoulder leaving me behind. He never turned back to call me over, and I didn't expect that to happen. I watched his back in the silence knowing I didn't want this to happen, but it was bound to reset anyways. If I did it sooner, no harm done right?

"Kaname!" I yelled to him in the distance. He turned around, and I smiled waving to him. He waved back slightly taken aback. Three.. Two… one… I heard the shattering of glass, and I could see the shock apparent on his face. "Thank you so much." I had tears running down my face, and I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him. I shattered into a million glass shards happily.

The god awoke in his chambers,

Crying real tears in his sleep.

The one who was shattered was he,

The world was safe,

But the god grieved his heart out.

The earth had rain pouring for weeks,

And the end was not anywhere near.

The god seeing the earth suffering,

Stopped his wasted tears.

It was something a god couldn't do,

They could never love because,

It would never be returned.

Fate was cruel and yet kind.

Time would heal all wounds.

It was not meant to be,

Love between human and god.

If you don't know how he came to be in his chambers, gods are immortal so they don't die. So even if he shattered he would still be alive. In Zero's case when he shatters he just ends up back in his room.


End file.
